Generally speaking, dome type buildings have always been popular due to the many advantages such structures afford. A few examples of such advantages include:
a building may be constructed using a minimum of material; PA1 a stable, free standing structure without the need for internal support; PA1 high energy efficiency due to natural air circulation, less surface area for space enclosed and less air filtration due to the curved surface.
One of the more popular designs for dome buildings employs a plurality of triangular units. While such a unit generally provides for an efficient use of space, there is a substantial waste of material as the triangular members are cut from rectangular sheets. Further, there are limitations to the size of a building that can be made employing triangular units. The greater the size requirement, the greater the area of triangle required, and the number of differently sized triangles required.
The prior art provides a host of different dome buildings most of which employ a variety of seam-free panels. Typical of the known arrangements is illustrated in Canadian Patent No. 896,836. This reference teaches the use of one type panel and more specifically, one geometric shape, i.e. polygons. The patentee does not disclose the use of a variety of geometric shaped which may be positioned in an alternating pattern for maximum size with minimum material.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,392, evinces a dome structure composed of isosceles trapezoids, hexagons, triangles and various other polygonal members. The reference teaches an alternating pattern of shapes, however the dome requires several different types and sizes of panels which may pose difficulty at the manufacturing stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,940, relates to a geodesic type building in which a substantial member of the panels are triangular. This type of structure, although useful, would result in a significant amount of wasted material when the triangular panels are cut from rectangular sheathing.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,758, discloses a geodesic structure composed of many triangular members.
Further prior art related to dome type structures includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,690, 4,665,664 and 4,723,382.